


Captain Dewey

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angelic Ducks, Angst, Drama, Evil AU, Future AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Dewey felt that he couldn't trust his family anymore...so that's why he's staying with the sky pirates for many years to come...
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey's reign of pirating begins here...and some complications rose up over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Artsy's AU idea. It's more of an expansion though. You might see her OC, "Kate", here too.

That does it. Dewey had enough of his family ignoring him. They couldn't even tell a difference between him and his brothers. Thank goodness that he just became a sky pirate captain and that he and his pirate crew tied them up so he can give them a punishment for such an unforgivable crime...

"Guys, we must throw them out of this airship! Hurry up before I get even more irritated by their neglectfulness!" Dewey ordered. Ugly Mug used a crane to pick them up and drop them onto a platform, where they will get pushed off by Captain Dewey.

Once they got dropped onto a platform, Dewey walked up to them with a smirk. "Lad, need I remind you that we really do care about you, no matter how much we forget about you..." Scrooge tried to convince him, but of course, that didn't work.

When Dewey is about to kick them off, Webby has this to say: "I know you may not believe me, but...I'll always love you, no matter what." Right after that, they got pushed off an airship.

Immediately after that, Dewey realized what just happened and then he felt kinda sorry that he even did this...before he shook his head and reminded himself that it's the family's fault that this happened. His heart began to harden by that moment.

"Captain, the search helicopters are coming!" Peg Leg Meg warned. Dewey sighed out of exasperation. "Agh, really?! NOW they pay attention to me?! Come on, let's get out of here!" Dewey ordered. They did as they were told as they piloted the airship out of the area and away from those search helicopters.

There's a possibility that the family might survive that fall. After all, they ARE the McDuck family. Then again, there's also the possibility that they could die from such a high fall. Dewey hoped that the latter happened.

And thus began the reign of Captain Dewey...

**A few years later...**

Dewey grew to be 18 years old at this point. Throughout all of these years, he made sure that absolutely no one on this ship talks about his family ever, which was pretty easy since to the sky pirates, they're just another target that they robbed.

He also doesn't wish to go back to Duckburg, but he can't always have everything.

One day, they happened to be flying near Duckburg and the crew got hungry. "Hey, can't we just make a quick pit stop in Duckburg and get the food?" The whole crew asked.

Dewey couldn't believe that the crew was asking the forbidden question. Great, the crew is already asking impossible questions. He knew that the crew is as stubborn as he is, so he simply relented. "Fine... Let's make it quick."

Cue the ship flying to the city of Duckburg...while a certain girl caught sight of said ship from the window...

**A few minutes later...**

The ship landed near the restaurant, where the pirates will pillage it for food. How dastardly, but what do you expect? They ARE pirates, after all...

The girl followed the ship the whole time before it landed. And when she saw Dewey walk out of the ship, she gasped. "Dewey...?"

Dewey turned to look at the source of the voice. For an infamous pirate captain, he sure has incredible hearing. His eyes landed on the source and it turned out to be...Webby!

When their eyes met, Webby smiled at him, finally happy to see him again after all these years. Dewey, on the other hand, is straight-up flustered. He doesn't want to deal with this right now...!

Unfortunately, he can't seem to escape the situation as Webby ran over to him and hugged him. "Dewey! It's really you!" She exclaimed. Dewey did hug back, but only hesitantly.

_"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..."_

Yup, Webby turned Captain Dewey into a flustered and blushing mess. Who knew?

"I can't believe that you came back..." She said tearfully as she finally looked up at him.

Dewey didn't even know what to say...at first. Sure, Webby's radiating joy touched his heart a little...

"Uh..."

...But he basically has a stone heart now, so his brutal honesty comes into play here.

"...No."

Webby's happy expression immediately changed into the one full of shock. "What...? Why...?" She replied weakly. She doesn't want to believe what she just heard...

"I have a new family now..." He responded, bringing a harsh reality to poor Webby. That's when Webby's whole world began to shatter...


	2. A Heartbreaking Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby wants to bring Dewey back to his family, but she got more than she bargained...

_"I have a new family now..."_

Even as these words echoed repeatedly in Webby's head, she still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She did not want this nightmare to be real, but alas, it seems to be coming true.

Therefore, she stood there on the sidewalk in shock, not being able to move or comprehend any of this yet. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a little while, maybe she'll wake up from this horrible dream...?

After she opened her eyes again, she noticed that Dewey is walking away from her, taking a shortcut through a deserted town square so nobody would notice his escape. She heard him mumble, "I don't have time for this nonsense..."

That prompted Webby to run after him and shout, "Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

Dewey stopped after hearing this and he looked back at her, disdain clearly showing on his face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back to where I truly belong. Now, if you excuse me, I have a crew to get back to. And they actually care about me, just to let you know." He explained. And with that, he turned around and headed for a pathway that leads to the parked airship. He would have a peaceful escape...

...if it weren't for Webby jumping over Dewey and blocking that pathway.

At this point, Dewey had enough of this. He gritted his teeth as he angrily asked, "What do you want?!"

Webby solemnly looked up to Dewey, the seriousness evident in her eyes. "I want you to come back to your family. To me. You have no idea how much we miss you..."

Dewey shook his head. "I don't think you get it, Webby. I don't think the family truly cares about me...and if they do, they're probably just faking it." He lamented, making this assumption since after all, they would never pay attention to him. With Dewey's logic, they're bad people.

"Why would we fake something as important as familial love and..." Webby said before she nervously looked down at the floor with a small blush and continued with, "...in my case, romantic love?"

Dewey stared at her with surprise. He surely didn't expect Webby to still have a crush on him, even after all this time. Sure, he does vaguely remember Webby confessing her love to him before he pushed her and his family off the airship all these years ago, but still...

Webby then looked up at Dewey again and she took on a determined expression. "We would never fake something as important as unconditional love! Don't YOU get it?" She retorted.

Dewey growled, not wanting to hear any more of this. He totally wasn't growling because Webby had hit a nerve there...

"Now you're just in my way. Move. _Or else_." He threatened.

That's when Webby got in a martial arts pose, ready to fight. "I'm not afraid to take you back by force." She bluntly stated in all seriousness.

"...If that's how it's going to be, then so be it." Dewey replied as he brandished a sword from his side, ready to fight as well. Webby noticed this and she quickly ran to pick up a lone sword on the floor, turning this into an even duel.

After that, Dewey rushed at Webby, intending to strike her, but Webby managed to block that strike with her sword. From that point on, they kept on walking around the deserted town square, which acts as a convenient battlefield, trying to parry their sword strikes, to no avail, as they kept on striking their swords together.

Suddenly, Webby faked a sword strike and Dewey fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Once his guard is down, Webby took the opportunity to use her sword to knock it out of his hands. After Dewey realized what just happened, Webby dove over and tackled Dewey down, preventing him from retrieving his sword.

When Dewey looked up at Webby after recovering from the tackle, he saw the face of remorse. She seems pretty sorry for doing all of this... Maybe she does truly care about him after all...

"Look... I'm very sorry that things have come to this... Can you please come back to me and your family?" She pleaded.

Dewey can only look back at her in pity...until he said, "Why should I go back to a family that doesn't truly care about me?" As soon as he said that, he kicked Webby off of him.

Webby spun in the air for a bit before landing on her feet gracefully. Then she tried to tackle him again, but he dodged rather gracefully. "Ugh, why do you keep believing this negative lie?!" Webby said, frustration starting to show in her tone.

"Because no one pays enough attention to me!" He yelled as he aimed another punch at her.

Webby gasped as she jumped over him and then delivered a hard kick to the back of his head. "Owww! What the duck was that for?!" Dewey cursed in his own special way, trying his best to ignore the pulsing pain while a bruise started to form on the back of his head.

Webby glared at him, not saying anything for a while. This is honestly creeping him out...

"...For choosing the most selfish reason ever for leaving a caring and loving family." Webby chillingly answered. Then she ran at him and threw every punch at him.

Dewey kept on blocking every one of her punches, backing away while doing so...before being backed into a wall. _Of course._ Dewey thought with an inward sigh.

Webby began to aim a huge punch at him, ready to knock him out and finally take him back to his family. Then she began to release that huge punch...and Dewey narrowly managed to avoid it by grabbing both her arms and hugging her tightly close to him, entrapping her in his arms.

Webby realized what she just got herself into and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" She demanded as she continued to struggle. Dewey remained silent, looking at Webby as if he's trying to figure out what to do with her.

"...You seem like you would definitely pay attention to me." He estimated while looking at her.

That made Webby raise an eyebrow while looking back at him. "Yeah, of course I would! And don't forget that your family would do the same too!" She added.

Dewey remained silent again, not replying to that one. This went on for a minute or so...until a cute, Dewey-like smirk—the kind of smirk that Webby hasn't seen from him in a long time—formed on his face. "...Wanna dance with me?" He offered.

Let's be honest, everyone would be caught off guard by that statement, especially after going through a huge fight, and Webby is no exception. She just looks up at him with shock and a small blush. "Wait, wha—"

Before she knew it, Dewey held her hands and waltzed around with her, the deserted town square now transforming from a convenient battlefield to a convenient ballroom. They waltzed all over the place, not saying a word.

Webby is actually starting to enjoy their dance, and she figured that Dewey might be feeling the same. Maybe after their dance is over, Dewey will at least ease up and listen to her. Maybe things might go alright, after all! Then she heard Dewey suddenly say, "Ready for the grand finale?"

Webby eagerly nodded, really getting into it. "Yeah!" She happily replied, knowing that Dewey loved flashy finales. She's starting to see the old Dewey that she knew and love!

"Alright! Let's do this!" He said and then he began to twirl her around continuously and quickly. Webby whooped and hollered out of excitement, having lots of fun in the progress. Nothing can ruin her good time now!

_Unbeknownst to Webby though, Dewey has a small stack of ropes in his pocket right now._

Dewey then took out the ropes and used it to quickly tie her up while she's twirling. That way, he can tie her up as quickly as he could and she wouldn't notice until it's too late. Once he tied Webby's ankles and legs together, she stopped twirling and she lost balance, falling down onto her back.

When she noticed what just happened to her, she gasped as she looked up at Dewey in shock once again. "Y-You tricked me!" She accused him, having never felt so betrayed in her entire life.

"Uh-huh." Dewey simply replied as he crossed his arms. "Lesson number one: Never cross a sky pirate."

Webby glared at him, but then, a smirk of her own formed on her face. "Ah, but you're forgetting another lesson: There are skills that make it possible to escape the ropes yourself! Nice try, Dewey!" She taunted as she tried to get up and untie herself...

_...to no avail._

She started to feel anxious as she fell back down, unable to free herself this time. "H-How...?" She questioned as she looked back up at Dewey.

Dewey smirked again, although this time, that smirk of his didn't seem cute anymore. It now looked straight up sinister. "I became really good with knots lately." He replied with an evil chuckle.

After hearing this, Webby can only look down in defeat as Dewey picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Since you crossed a sky pirate, you're coming with us, Webbigail. We'll decide what to do with you once we put you in our prison." He explained as he carried Webby through the pathway to the parked airship.

_It turns out that Dewey had a (somewhat) peaceful escape after all, and this time, he's bringing Webby along, for better or worse..._


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Louie, Lena, and Violet began to devise an ultimate rescue mission while Webby answers the most important question of her life: A life with Dewey or without Dewey?

It has been a whole day since Webby seemingly disappeared from McDuck Manor. She had always told her friends that she's going to search for Dewey around Duckburg every day, just to see if he secretly came back. They weren't too concerned about her behavior. Huey and Violet simply wished Webby luck while Louie and Lena hoped for the best, hoping that this time, she'll find the one duck that got away.

And then all of a sudden, she just disappeared one day without even telling them, just like that. At first, her friends didn't mind that much, since Webby has been away from the manor most of the time in recent years, searching for Dewey, only coming back to get food and such.

The next day arrived though, and THAT'S when her friends noticed that something was up. Webby normally isn't gone from the manor for more than a whole day, so naturally, they started to feel worried for Webby. What if something happened to her? This can't be happening... They decided to initiate a little sleepover today, in hopes of meeting up and discussing their next move.

That's why the doorbell is currently ringing frequently as the night fell.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Huey said in a bit of an annoyed tone as he and Louie ran over to the front door. They answered the door and were greeted with Violet, who is currently holding her laptop, and a cheekily-smiling Lena, chuckling because she's the one who kept ringing that doorbell, of course.

"Sorry, I just can't resist." Lena said as she continued to giggle. Louie chuckled along with her as Huey and Violet began rolling their eyes. "Anyways... Where is the sleepover going to be held?" Violet questioned.

**Several minutes later...**

The sleepover took place at Webby's room. They chose that location in hopes of Webby returning and seeing this sleepover in her room, making her want to join in. So far, that hasn't happened yet...

In the meantime, Louie and Lena are currently playing video games together, apparently in a racing competition to see who will pass the finish line first. They have been super competitive with each other in that department, and all these items in the game—especially the cheap ones—only serve to make the race more intense.

Louie fired the blue egg item, which grew wings, flew over to the person currently in first place, and dropped down, exploding and slowing that person down...and that person in first place happens to be Lena.

"Oh, come on, Louie! Did you really have to do that? And right near the finish line, no less?" She sighed as Louie gave her a smirk and replied, "It's alright, sweetheart. I'll dedicate this win to you."

Before he could cross the finish line though, he felt a small pucker on his cheek. He then dropped his controller, blushed very hard, and hid in his hoodie out of shyness, just now realizing that Lena kissed him on his cheek.

Lena chuckled as her character passed the finish line first. At that point, Louie realized Lena's trick, but it was now too late. "Oh come on, Lena! That's not fair! That's cheating!" He pouted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm dedicating my own win to you, sweetheart." Lena replied with a smirk, effectively throwing his own words back at him. That made him want to hide in his green hoodie much more than before.

Yup, Louie and Lena had became a couple, not long after Webby and Violet (who was their new friend at the time) found a way to bring her back from the shadow realm. Ever since then, Louie has confessed that he missed Lena a lot throughout her absence, due to him enjoying her company and spending time with her before the Shadow War happened, and after that, he also confessed his love for her. Lena honestly found that pretty flattering, so she reciprocated, and that's how they ended up becoming a couple.

Huey and Violet watched Louie and Lena's exchange with amusement, and then they went back to working on a seemingly important project together. From the looks of it, they're working on their online college project together, which happens to be about cartography. Throughout the assignment, they assisted each other on checking facts, making sure they're on the same page, and most importantly, helping each other whenever they get stuck on one particular problem. For example...

"Oh no, I seem to have hit a bit of a snag here... There's a bit of an unfamiliar landmark next to Canadawn..." Huey bemoaned, not knowing the answer to that one.

Violet looked over at the map the pair shared, analyzing it real carefully, and then she explained, "This landmark seems to look like a snowy mountain region sitting near Canadawn, based on its surroundings and weather. And based on its location, it seems to be hidden among the normal Canadawnian mountains... Since it's so well-hidden, I don't think anyone has ever found or even named the place."

Huey looked at Violet in surprise, amazed that she's able to deduce all of that, just from looking at the structure of the location on the map. "Wow, Violet, you are seriously amazi-" He was about to say when Violet's laptop suddenly displayed a blue screen, indicating that it's not working right now and that it's having a serious error.

"No, this can't be happening! Not like this! Ugh, I wasn't prepared for that!" Violet complained. She desperately tried to find a way to fix this error, very worried that this error could seriously affect the online cartography homework she and Huey were working on.

Huey gasped, but then he took a deep breath, regained his composure, and said, "It's okay, Violet. I got this. I had earned the computer science badge before, after all!" He then went on over to inspect her laptop.

"Actually, so did I, but alright. Thank you very much, Hubert." Violet responded as she gently hugged Huey. He hugged back with a soft smile before he started to fix her laptop.

Yes, Huey and Violet had became a couple as well. After the whole situation of freeing Lena from the Shadow Realm, Huey has been noticing a new presence in their typical group of friends, and of course, that new presence is Violet. Soon enough, she has been joining the group on adventures much more often. The adventures that Huey later found noteworthy would be the one where the group went through a huge and lucid dream world, and the one where the group managed to stop a huge alien invasion that came from the moon.

Of course, these adventures pale in comparison to the one that Huey found the most memorable: The Senior Woodchuck challenge.

In that challenge, Huey and Violet raced each other through a (frankly dangerous) course. They actually had a bit of a friendly rivalry during that time, since they both want to earn the title of Senior Woodchuck. In the end though, Huey relented and let Violet win the challenge, feeling that he didn't deserve the title of Senior Woodchuck after breaking the rules in the challenge, therefore failing the challenge.

Violet decided to comfort Huey though by saying that he's not alone, and that she has failed many times before on her path to becoming a Senior Woodchuck. Then she explained that failure is a logical and natural process for trying something new. Heck, she even offered to let him become a Senior Woodchuck along with her!

Huey graciously refused however, saying that he hasn't quite earned the Senior Woodchuck title...yet. And with that, he lets Violet win the Senior Woodchuck challenge. Little did they both know that this event would not only be a catalyst for lots of character development for Huey and Violet, but for their growing relationship too. Not long after that certain event, they became a happy couple.

"Alright, I think this error is finally about to be fixed!" Huey stated with confidence as he inputted the last string of computer commands and then...

**"BAM!"**

Everyone else got startled by Huey's squeal of excitement as he finally got rid of the computer error that Violet's laptop had suffered from until now.

"Huey, what was that for? I'm pretty sure it's not that exciting to fix some computer error..." Louie grumbled as he recovered from his sudden scare while Lena sighed.

"Wow... You almost gave me a heart attack, Hubert." Violet stated as she took a deep breath.

"Oh. Sorry about that, guys." Huey replied as he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least you fixed that computer error, so... Thank you, Hubert." Violet said as she then leaned in and gave Huey a small kiss on the cheek. The red triplet definitely blushed as he looked away shyly.

"Awww, how cute, Red! I guess being the computer nerd does pay off after all, huh?" Lena teased Huey. He hasn't responded, but that definitely made him blush more.

"Well, anyways, Webby still hasn't come back yet... She usually comes back around this time. Not to mention that she has not returned since yesterday..." Louie lamented.

"Yeah... When you put it like that, something is definitely up...but what could have happened to her?" Lena wondered as she scratched her head, currently thinking up possible outcomes for what could have happened to one of her besties.

"Maybe she finally found Dewey?" Huey guessed.

The entire group (except for Violet, who is currently working away on her laptop) turned to look at Huey. It's most certainly a possibility that Webby could have found Dewey, but if that's the case, then why is it taking so long for her to get back to the manor with him? Sure, Dewey could have put up a struggle, but Webby is a crazy experienced fighter and adventurer. There's no way she can get beaten in a fight.

...Right?

"You know, thinking about Dewey is starting to bring back memories of when he was with us... Life was super simple back then, wasn't it?" Louie said, starting to reminisce.

"Well, of course it was, we were children back then! We didn't have to deal with college debt, growing responsibilities, and all the other stuff that makes young adulthood such a huge ordeal." Huey stated matter-of-factly.

Louie shook his head with a facepalm. "No, not like that, Huey. That's a given, but I'm talking about back when Dewey wasn't suddenly evil." The green triplet reminded Huey.

A collective light gasp emitted from Huey and Lena. They surely didn't expect a sudden blast from the past from Louie. Now the group ended up remembering the fun times they had with Dewey in their childhood. Dewey was all kinds of reckless, that's for sure, but there's no denying that he was helpful as well. The Atlantis adventure, which happens to be the first adventure for the triplets and Webby, is one of those examples. Those adventures were really super fun and all...

_...Until a certain sky pirate adventure happened._

Now Dewey is a captain of his sky pirate crew, leaving his whole family behind in the process. Some of his family didn't know what went wrong, but they knew that something must have happened to make him be this way.

Come to think of it, Webby does care an awful lot about Dewey, despite the things he has done.

What if...no, it can't be...

What if Webby did manage to find Dewey, and she decided to run off and join the sky pirates, just to be with him, without telling anyone else about this?

The group sadly sighed as they started to accept that they will never be able to see Dewey and Webby ever again, thanks to that certain incident...

"Whoa, I got a hit, guys!" Violet exclaimed with hope in her voice.

That certainly got everyone else's attention. They all turned to look at Violet, curiosity lighting up their eyes. "What is your discovery, Violet?" Huey asked as he sat next to her, looking at the laptop.

"Alright, first of all, I just completed our cartography project by making an air traffic radar on my laptop." Violet stated as she showed off the air traffic radar. Mild interest has sparked in Louie and Lena...while Huey excitedly hugged Violet.

"Wow, that air traffic radar looks professionally made! Such ingenuity! Such accuracy! I'm so proud of you, Violet!" Huey happily exclaimed.

"T-Thank you, Hubert. I am really flattered that you think so." Violet replied, feeling kinda flustered from Huey's praises. Then she regained her composure and said, "But that's not all though."

"Hm? What else is up, Vi?" Lena questioned, looking at the air traffic radar.

"Thanks to the air traffic radar, I also detected some recent air activity. Apparently, a huge air vehicle, which seems much bigger than an average airplane, has left Duckburg recently. The radar has estimated that it left around a day ago or so." Violet dropped a huge bombshell with this valuable piece of information.

A huge collective gasp from others could be heard all the way from Tranquility, which would be some city on the moon. Yes, their gasps were that loud, and for an understandable reason. If that info was correct (and knowing Violet's track record, it most likely is), then that means there's a chance to get Dewey back! After all, the aircraft that got detected is the sky pirate airship!

Louie realized one bad possible scenario though. "Wait a minute... Then that means..."

Violet grimly nodded to confirm Louie's worries. "Yes. It is indeed very possible that Webby had founded Dewey and...they end up having a huge fight. And it seems most likely that Webby lost that fight and got captured, seeing as how the airship is still on the air instead of being taken down and impounded." She explained once more.

Huey sighed sadly as he added, "Knowing Dewey and how stubborn he is, that is definitely possible..."

"Wait, Webby got captured by Dewey?! I'm seriously going to make him pay for this!" Lena said this outburst, feeling outraged that one of her besties got captured by one of her friends that she trusted.

"I think it's best to calm down and find out exactly what happened first." Huey suggested.

"I agree with Huey. Thinking it through would be a wise thing to do right about now." Violet added.

Lena took a few deep breaths, sighed, and responded with, "Fine. But we should make a plan to free Webby and bring Dewey back."

"Agreed. We should start following this airship as soon as possible." Louie said. Then he started to smile confidently. That's a real good sign, since Louie smiling confidently could only mean one of two things:

1\. He has already begun to trick you into one of his schemes, and by that point, it's too late.

Or...

2\. He's starting to see all the angles in this situation, and therefore, he's starting to come up with a great plan that almost always works.

"How about we start following the airship tomorrow morning? We could get ready right now, so we can be more prepared for tomorrow and get started right away. We could notify Launchpad about that tomorrow, so he can start up the Sunchaser, and then we can start following the sky pirates after that, which will be much easier thanks to Violet's air radar! How does that sound?" Louie proposed this plan.

Everyone else stared at him, wondering what to think of this plan. After some thinking...

"That sounds like it could most definitely work... Judging by the air traffic radar, the airship is on its way through the hidden Canadawnian mountains... If we simply pick up the airship's trail, we'll be able to find them easily... I am 100% on board with Louie's plan." Violet stated.

"Likewise. I absolutely approve of this plan!" Huey agreed.

"Yeah, this plan sounds very perfect, Green Bean! I'm so glad to have someone who is 'sharper than the sharpies' as my boyfriend." Lena replied as she lovingly and teasingly ruffled Louie's hair.

The green triplet blushed a little, but he shrugged it off as he nodded. "Alright, it's settled then. We'll go chase after the sky pirates tomorrow morning!" He declared.

**"YEAH!"**

Their cheer could be heard from Lunaris' orbital moon-ship prison now.

Anyways, they started packing up some stuff, feeling very pumped for tomorrow's big mission. No matter what happens, they will free Webby, find a way to convince Dewey to reform from being a sky pirate, and bring them both back home.

No matter what happens, they will succeed on this important and possibly life-changing mission...!

**Meanwhile...**

The airship is currently gliding through a dark and clear night sky. Webby could tell because she's currently looking out of the window from her prison cell. Dewey doesn't trust Webby to run around free in her prison cell, so he tied her to the wall that's the farthest away from the locked door of her cell.

Webby struggled to get out of it so much throughout the entirety of last night, but alas, she wasn't able to escape from her binding. She sighed sadly as she gave up and fell asleep throughout most of the day. At least Dewey is kind enough to send his crewmates to give her some food and feed her throughout the day, but still...

Anyways, Webby is now currently looking out the window tonight, thinking up some thoughts and all...

_...Until she suddenly heard some voices._

The voices sound like they are coming from near outside her cell. Webby decided to listen carefully in order to decipher the voices and the conversation.

"Then what do you propose we do with the prisoner, matey?"

That sounds like one of the female pirate's voices. And if she had to guess, that voice probably belongs to Peg Leg Meg, who's the First Mate, which would mean she would be second-in-command to the captain.

"No worries, I can take care of this. I have a special plan for her, after all."

Webby gasped.

_That voice definitely belongs to the captain himself, Dewey._

And what did he mean by "special plan"? Judging by her current situation, she doesn't like the sound of this at all...

Then the cell door opened, revealing Dewey and Meg behind the door. "Alright, well, I trust you, matey." She stated. Dewey nodded while she walked away from the room, leaving only Dewey and Webby. Of course, that made Webby a lot more nervous.

Dewey then approaches Webby, closer and closer, while Webby's nerves grow more and more. The steps and the nerves work in tandem as the distance between the two decreases.

Once Dewey got close enough, he looked at Webby with utmost seriousness. Webby has no idea what he's gonna say next...but she definitely didn't expect to hear this: "Don't worry, Webby, I'm not going to hurt you."

Webby looked at him in shock. Of course, she would expect to hear this because she's captured and all, but she didn't expect that tone in Dewey's voice as he said this. He sounded completely sincere, as if he didn't plan to hurt her at all, which probably could be true. Maybe Dewey just wanted to talk about some matters at hand.

There's one thing that bothered Webby though.

"If you're not going to hurt me, then why did you end up fighting me back there before you captured me?" She questioned him.

The blue captain triplet sighed as he answered with, "Because you were in the way of me coming back to my real family."

Webby couldn't believe what she's hearing. "You think your pirate crew is your real family?" She asked a bit incredulously.

Dewey nodded with full confidence. "Absolutely. The Duck family are not my family anymore. They don't care about me, remember?" He stated.

"Oh, for the last time, they do care about you!" Webby said with an exasperated tone.

Dewey sighed once again as he replied with, "I'm very sorry, Webby, but I just don't see it. My crewmates care about me a lot, okay? And that's final."

Webby looked down at the floor, giving a sigh of her own, and then looked back at Dewey as she said, "Alright, fine, let's move on from that for now... Anyways, what are you planning to do to me? Are you gonna hold me hostage and use me for ransom? Are you gonna let your crewmates hurt me? Are YOU gonna hurt me?"

Dewey closed his eyes, retaining his serious look, as he shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna do any of these things to you, nor would I ever let anyone hurt you. I'm just going to give you an offer that you can't refuse."

Webby can only look up at Dewey in curiosity.

He decided to continue. "If you choose not to accept this offer though, you will either stay stuck in this prison or I will force you to leave my airship. You can be with me, but be stuck in the same room for eternity, or you can be free, but you may never see me again. You can choose your fate if you don't accept."

Webby slowly looked down in sadness. Both of these fates don't sound fun at all...

"HOWEVER, if you do accept my offer, then you can become my first ever co-captain. You can help out around the airship, work together with our crewmate family, and come with us on thrilling adventures! It'll be just like the fun adventures that we used to go on together!" Dewey stated with excitement.

Webby looked back at Dewey with surprise. She thought that she just finally saw the old Dewey that she missed so much, and for real this time. His current excitement while stating this promising offer is evidence of the old, lovable Dewey still existing within him. For a second, Webby actually felt like smiling sweetly at him.

"So, do you accept this offer?" Dewey asked while looking at Webby with some hope in his eyes.

That's a real good question... On one hand, she'll get to finally be with Dewey after all these years and also go on fun adventures with him and the crewmates whenever they want! But on the other hand, that means also abandoning the family and friends that she knew before... She definitely didn't want to leave her awesome family and besties behind, so she's not sure if she wants to live that kind of life...

She closed her eyes as she sighed.

_This is no time to think. It's time to make a choice._

So she opened her eyes and looked at Dewey with eyes of determination, showing off her very strong resolve.

_And with that, she began to make the most important choice of her entire life..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this long-awaited chapter on a cliffhanger, but I saw a perfect opportunity and I took it! Now you guys can feel free to theorize what choice Webby will make in the comments! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my efforts of making this anticipated chapter as good as possible! And with that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
